Far From The Truth
by It'sZen
Summary: Fun where you least expect it *REPRISED* when Dannie goes missing 5 years ago with nothing more than a "I'll be back soon" to the other, she misses out on everything that happened in Peaceville. Once she returns it's up to her for fix the broken relationship with her ex band members while also having her parents monitor her every move.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! It's what some has been waiting for, but now it's here, the redoing of 'fun where you least expect it'! This actually took more time than I thought it would seeing as though I had other people's OC's in use with my other story but I figured it out and we're all good there! So let explain to you what's different about the story so it does not confuse you.

● In my last story it was based around magic, not saying magic doesn't exist still in this world but it's more lightly mentioned than it being the main factor of the story, which looking back on it, that story was so complicated and difficult to work with which is also why it took so long because I tried just, redoing the original story only to find out it was nearly impossible for me

● Angels™ is now a company instead of it being, uh, real? The brand does have angel wigs on shirts and stuff but no one in this au is actually an angels anymore, this took forever to figure out because I still liked the idea and didn't want to get rid of that main peice of the story

● the story of Dannie and her brother Donnie is still the same but in a different way, Donnie, instead of being with a girl and losing his powers because he fell in love with a human decided he wants to go to college instead of being the new head of the family business, both situations still leaving Dannie the short in of the stick because now she is forced to be the new head of company after she graduates.

● Dannie's real name is Danalen and Donnie's real name is Donovan

●Donnie is 3 years older than Dannie but a year younger than Trina

● Dannie is pan, which means she falls in love and can have crushes on anyone with any gender or someone that doesn't have a gender, she's also closeted because of her parents, she doesn't want them to know fearing they might be disappointed in her.

●Dannie is not the only lgbt rep, Laney and Lenny are both neutral bi, Corey is a chaotic pan, and Kim and Mina are distinguished lesbians, this was a decision made because, not everyone has to be in a m/f relationship, and this gives them a chance to basically express themselves

● This is placed AFTER 'fun were you least expect', the first chapter is really a look back on her redone life in Peaceville when she was 12 and running around having these crazy adventures with the others.

● The newmans and Grojband are very chill together, they're still rivals but it's more friendly and they even do shows together when they have the opportunity to.

● Trina got help for her anger and is still best friends with Mina, but it's an actually friendship and not one based on Mina doing things for her, they are both currently enrolled at Peaceville university

●Trina did end up with Nick, but it didn't work out like she wanted to, plus he was in a different state playing football for a different college

● Since they still live pretty close to home and share a apartment, Trina and Mina try to go to as many concerts of their siblings as possible, just to show support

●Carrie also has to wear glasses every now and then because her eyesight got slightly worse as they got older, she prefers contacts

●The newmans became popular first but after having to almost cancel a performance due to Konnie and Kim getting sick, they let Grojband take their place which was their first debute into the Music Industry

● the bands got sponsors who, after seeing they lived in a small town with a conjoined school, they decided to build a new and better highschool so they has better equipment and a better place to practice.

● Kon and Corey are both on the football team, Carrie and Laney play Soccer, Kin and Kin are on the debate team, Kim is also class president, Konnie is in art club

So as of right now the first chapter is done but I will not be posting it until next week or the week after, for the main reason being that Christmas break is approaching so I'll have time to work on more chapters and other stuff. Consider it a Christmas gift!


	2. Chapter 2

The boxes were done, most of them were unpacked, some still sat in the corner untouched. Dannie sat by her window, the sun just begining to set and the moon already in the distance ready to shine in the dark sky. She sighed, this was nothing new to her, she remembered this place long ago.

12, that was the number, how old she was when her family picked up and left this town, all her friends, all her adventures, her everything. Now being 17 and entering her final year of highschool, she is now determined to keep her promise she made to Corey and Laney, that she would be back, even after 5 years. It wasn't to long before she saw them, still together after so long, same beanie for Corey, same red pants for Laney, same headband for Kon, and same weird set of glasses for Kin.

They were all so different, so mature, it was like being in the future. I strange and relived feeling at once; she wondered how long it would take for them to realize she was there, looking at them. A long time was the sad answer as they all went their separate ways and once they all left and Corey was closing his grarage door, he made eye contact, and for just 5 seconds, the world seemed to stop.

He looked mad, his blue eyes seemed to turn red with pain, and regret. It was like seeing someone you like with your worst enemy, living your worst nightmare. He slammed the door down hard enough to wear Dannie could hear it through her closed window. She had tears in her eyes as she whispered a small "I'm sorry" at the place where he once stood. She curled into a ball and let the tears out, she wants things to go back to normal, she wants her friends back, she wants to be a normal teenager who writes music and plays in a band.

But all the normal she loved was now a distant memory.

Dannie was smart, beautiful but she was naive, she didn't know what she had, she didn't know she was rich, that's her family had more power than she thought, being they owned one of the most successful clothing company. That company is what sent her down hill in the first place, not knowing what you have and trying to be a normal kid with your parents breathing down your neck about about running the family business because your stupid brother decided he doesn't want to.

She picked herself up from the ledge and to her bathroom, she wanted a shower to wash away all her thoughts, but really it only made her want to sleep more. And the faster she went to sleep the faster the next day would get here which meant her facing the fact that she couldn't hide from the others for much longer.

When she woke up, there was nothing but her alarm making noise in the whole house, he brother went off to college and her parents are busy so she's home only constantly, she could do anything and they wouldnt know. She went down and made her some cereal before she heard banging on her door.

"google home, show front door monitor"

The TV popped on in the living room and showed a familiar blue head of hair, his body leaned on door and his face showed he was trying to figure out what could be said. Dannie held in her breath before walking over to the door and opening it.

"Corey!, it's-"

"we need to talk, and now" he came in and sat in her living and she trailed behind him sadly, there really isnt a guide book for leaving your friend and coming back 5 years later. She sat down on the couch opposite of him as he held his face in his hands.

"what the fuck Dannie, what the actual fuck"

"Corey, I'll try to explain but-"

"explain? You can't explain leaving for no reason, can't explain not keeping in touch or not even trying to come to one of our concerts like your promised. You lied and you're acting like nothing happened."

"because I want to forget everything that happened"

She stared at his with cold eyes with her sorrowful ones.

"Corey, I want to make things right, I really do, but you have to give me time… I'm not even half way unpacked and I just got back into the city. Can you at least give me the end of the week before going off on me for something I can't control?" she pleaded.

He gave a disapproving sigh and got his keys while getting up from the couch.

"how quick can you get ready?"

"like 10 minutes if I don't take a shower, 30 if I do, why?"

"I'm taking you to school, so be ready in 10," he left and she went to get ready thanking god she took a shower the night before. She played it simple, nothing too extra to draw attention to herself, with the fall season almost around she slipped on leggings, her boots and a neapolitan colored sweater. Peaceville always had fluctuating weather, it was the Michigan of the Canada, some days it will be scolding and the next day you'll need a full coat.

Grabbing her purse she walked down and exited her house making sure it was locked, Dannie walked down her sidewalk with her boots giving soft clicks as she stepped. She got into Corey's blue dodge truck and sighed.

"the others will meet us in the music room, you still need to head to registration, you remember where it is right?"

"no" she simply replied. She didn't want to anger Corey more. He could have completely changed for the sweet innocent 12 year old she knew to a questionable teenager.

"that's right, you left before they built the new school. Fine, I'll stay with you until you're done, then we're headed right to the music room, no stops" he started his truck and they were off, it was silent except for the rock music blaring over the speakers that we're obviously enhanced. He pulled into the student parking lot and you could see everyone waving to Corey and shaking their head to the music. Some being happy to see him and some of the girls and guys falling smitten as his blue hair whipped around and his arm hung out the window.

The unfamiliar atmosphere made Dannie's stomach twist and turn, non of this seemed right, none of this was how she left it.

This wasn't the Peaceville she had remembered.

These weren't the people she remembered.

But she was in for a wild ride.


End file.
